Too Old to Play With Dolls
by Angelina Sparrow
Summary: A little ADMM fluff. Minerva finds dolls of her and Albus in a Muggle store. What happens next? A plot bunny adopted from Griseldafey.


Too Old to Play With Dolls

Disclaimer: Albus and Minerva not mine, have only borrowed them.

Author's Note: This bit of fluff is an adopted plot bunny of Griseldafey. It was too cute to resist. The original plot was something to the extent of: what if AD and MM found out that there were dolls of them? I mean, Albus is the greatest wizard in the wizarding world. And Minerva is his dearest friend and colleague. Why not?

Dumbledore's birthday was less than a week away and Minerva was looking for a gift that was special. She had wanted to tell him that she thought of him as more than her best friend for a very long time now, but that topic just hadn't come up. Or at least that's what she had convinced herself, not wanting to admit being cowardly. Now she was going to tell him, and she had to find the perfect gift to prelude it

Of course, when one is looking for the perfect gift, it never shows up. Even in Muggle shops. Minerva hated Muggle shops, but here she was. She was in the toy aisle looking for an amusing puzzle or some such thing. This seemed like it was going to be another one of those birthdays that Albus got a giant bag of lemon drops and a worthless gag gift from Minerva again until something caught her eye that drove the thought of Albus' birthday from her mind instantly.

"What in the name of Hogsmead is this?" Minerva roared, forgetting that there were other people in the store besides she. There, on a shelf in a mass of pink boxes, was an entire row of Muggle dolls. Well, that wasn't the only thing, since Muggle dolls were very common, especially Barbies, at which Minerva stared now. As she looked through the plastic, she found that she was staring into the face of a doll with square glasses, a bun in her silver hair, a stern look on her face, and clad in an emerald green robe with the Hogwarts insignia on it. What's more, there was a small plastic cat in the box that was a silver tabby. Minerva thought that she was going to faint. The doll was an exact copy of her, right down to her Animungus transfiguration!

She took the doll off the shelf and turned the box around. A biography of her was printed down the middle of the back. Minerva was really steaming now. This was an insult! To have a piece of plastic as if it were some kind of toy to be played with in such a way that it would do anything from be completely undressed to some ridiculous outfit like a clown suit or whatever! The thought made her skin crawl. Just for that, she threw two into her shopping cart.

Nothing prepared her for what was next. There, just in the next aisle, were the men Barbie dolls. Immediately one with a long white beard, half moon spectacles, and a blue robe caught her attention. Except, she wasn't so much angry anymore as weirdly amused. Again, after reading the back and studying the doll for a while, she put two in her cart. She had found the perfect present and way of letting a certain wizard know her feelings.

After going to the register and having problems counting Muggle money and having many unnecessary comments made by the checker about being a fantasy geek (She had been wearing her winter cloak with the Hogwarts insignia embroidered on it), she left with her bags.

She approached the large door at the entrance to Hogwarts and stepped inside, only to find Albus going outside.

"Oh, hello, Minerva. Shopping, I see? What's in the bag?" His eyes twinkled and he chuckled, knowing it was something for his birthday.

Minerva flushed clear up her face and laughed a bit. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked, slyly.

"Ah being mysterious are we?" He asked, winking and brushing his arm on hers as he left.

Minerva let the door bang shut behind him. She mounted the stairs and they shifted to take her to her private chambers. Her knees were weak and her arm tingled where he had brushed past. 'Did Albus Dumbledore just resort to shameless flirting?' she thought. 'Maybe it's just me being nervous about telling him. He's not that kind of person to resort to schoolboy fashion in courting...is he?' The image of him winking at her as he left played in her mind. She stepped off the stairs, barely making it to the platform before they shifted again. 'No, I'm just hoping, that's all.' she told herself firmly.

Back in her private chambers, she set aside one of each doll for herself and set Dumbledore's on her dresser and went to get some wrapping for them. She wrapped them and hid them in case someone decided to come in and snoop around.

The staff threw a party in honor of Albus' birthday the next week. Minerva hastily set her gift down as she walked in and then walked away, hoping and not hoping for this day.

The first hour of the party, Albus noticed something about his colleague and dearest friend. She was avoiding him. The party became a game of cat and mouse with the occasional person stopping him to talk, causing him to lose sight of her. He knew today was the day to tell Minerva exactly how he felt. He had decided months before that he was going to confess being in love with his closest friend, even if it risked rejection.

Finally it was time for the gift giving. Minerva was practically sweating. Albus opened each present, it seemed, at an agonizingly slow pace. When he got to the dolls, Minerva had planned to tell him in front of everyone, but she had chickened out at the end and written a note to meet her later for the rest of his gift. When he read the note, Albus looked up at her and smiled, then he winked.

The rest of the party went very well, but to the two who were meeting later, it went painfully slow.

There was a knock on Minerva's office door a little while later. She opened it to see Albus carrying those ridiculous dolls.

"I thank you sincerely for the laughter I've got out of these. Who knew I was this famous?"

Minerva laughed and let him in. As the door shut, she turned and opened her mouth to begin, but something caught her eye. Albus had sat the dolls down and their arms were wrapped around one another and they were kissing. Minerva flushed and her eyes moved to Albus who winked again and closed the distance between them.

As if both knew the other's thoughts completely, Minerva slipped her arms around his waist and he put his hands on her hips, both meeting in the middle at their lips with a kiss.

Albus led her to the couch a few feet away and they sunk down together. This was bliss, and also a mirror image of the dolls on the table.

LOL, how about that ending? Well, there's my weekly or bidaily, or daily, or whatever dose of fluff. Can't live without it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
